Primer amor
by kana-asuki
Summary: Años sin verse,Arthur y Alfred se reencuentran en una boda...   Yo no pude saber si era dicha o dolor  las miradas y los recuerdos llenaron la sala olvidandose de su alrededor.


_**~ En una fiesta te volví a encontrar, años sin verte donde vine a parar ~**_

La música sonaba anunciando el primer baile de los recién casados.

Un sonrojado castaño invitaba a su recién esposa a bailar a la pista, la novia feliz acepto, demostrando a sus amigos lo felices que se encontraba.

El Dj anuncio a la feliz pareja de recién casados – Démosles un calido aplauso a Roderich y Elizabeta- anuncio para dar la señal de que las luces se apagaran y solo los alumbrara a ellos.

Los demás invitados los miraban enternecidos, la historia de ellos era casi de telenovela.

Después de un rato se les invito a las demás parejas a hacerles compañía, era un mar de parejas ahí y muchas muy inusuales.

Inmersos en la balada que se estaba tocando pocos notaron que un invitado, que llego tarde, entro por la puerta principal.

Un rubio de ojos azules cubiertos por unos delicados lentes, con su porte juvenil y elegante hizo acto de aparición, volteando a ver a las mesas de invitados, buscando _a alguien_.

Sus hermosos ojos como el mar se centraron en una pareja en medio del baile.

_**~ Sin querer nos encontramos, me Moria de ganas de verte, de estrecharte una vez mas ~**_

El motivo de su asistencia a esa fiesta estaba ahí, en medio del mar de gente que se mecía elegantemente, se acerco a la pareja de recién casados para felicitarlos como era debido.

-Alfred viniste- se alegro la novia al verlo ahí, mientras que el reciente novio lo miro algo extrañado.

El mencionado les sonrío levemente- No me podía perder el desenlace de su historia- les sonrío intentando tranquilizarlos, poso levemente su vista a una pareja en especial, los recién casados supieron al instante a quien veía y lo miraron preocupados- Lo siento Al no tenias por que forzarte a venir- comento la mujer comprensivamente- No me perdería por nada esta noche- comento el ingles para dirigirse a donde la pareja que llamaba su atención se encontraba bailando.

_**~ De pronto tu me miraste fingiendo no reconocerme pero en el fondo se que te morías de hablarme tal y como lo hacia yo ~**_

Unos hermosos ojos jades te miraron sorprendido, pretendiendo al instante que no te habían visto.

Por un instante lograste ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, ese brillo que emitía cada que se veían.

La música cambio, una nueva canción era anunciada, una especial que solo tú y él reconocieron en seguida… _era su canción_.

Un recuerdo acaparo su mente, la de ambos, por que era un recuerdo tan vivo sin importar los años y los sucesos que hayan pasado.

Ese recuerdo de la primera vez que ustedes bailaron, solos en la casa del de ojos verdes, el primer beso prohibido que se dieron, la primera caricia que se dedicaron, el primer "Te Amo" pronunciado.

_**~ Nuestras miradas evocaron los hermosos recuerdos que un día vivimos ~**_

Alfred miro fijamente al de ojos jade- Arthur- sus labios, inconcientemente, soltaron el nombre de aquel ser que hace años le robo el corazón.

El aludido leyó tus labios y sin darse cuenta te sonrío, como años atrás, con esa sonrisa de enamorado que solo te dedicó a ti.

Por un momento solo fueron ustedes dos, la pista se vació, clavando sus miradas el uno en el otro, reviviendo besos y promesas pasadas.

Pero no estaban solos…

La acompañante de el le habló, notando su falta de atención dirigida a ella y la extraña sonrisa emitida, dirigió la mirada hacia ti- ¿Quién es el?- pregunto con su melodiosa voz, que poco les importo a los dos.

_**~ Y en tu sonrisa forzada…~**_

Ambos regresaron a la realidad, notando el lugar y el momento en el que se encontraban.

Las joyas del ingles miraron al extraño invitado y luego se posaron en su pareja perdiendo el brillo que por un segundo habían recuperado, entrelazo la mano de ella en la suya, de manera casi forzada para así levemente mostrarle al recién llegado algo sumamente doloroso.

_**~ Supe que te habías casado ~**_

La pista se volvió a llenar ante los ojos de ambos, ahora había un gran abismo entre ambos, el oji azul sonrío forzadamente comprendiendo la situación, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en una mesa vacía, todo ante la atenta mirada del Británico.

_**~ Y toda la noche bailaste con ella evocando recuerdos pasados ~**_

_Un joven americano de unos doce años miraba con adoración a un ingles malhumorado de catorce años- enserio créeme tengo dieciséis años- hizo un leve puchero el menor._

_El mayor lo miro conteniéndose las ganas de sonreírle ante la enternecedora escena que el menor interpretaba- Alfred se quien eres y se que edad tienes- le restregó en la cara, el menor indignado se levanto y le hizo frente- ¡Pero soy mas grande que tu!- evidentemente era mas grande que el ingles por unos cuantos centímetros- mocoso- soltó el ingles enojado siendo abrazado en seguida por el americano._

_**~ Si tus ojos me miraban, fingías no ver ~**_

Ambos se miraban a cada cierto tiempo disimuladamente, el mayor seguía bailando con su acompañante y el menor los miraba desde la mesa.

Ambos sabían lo que el otro recordaba estrujando de esta manera su corazón.

_**~ Yo no pude saber si era dicha o dolor… ~**_

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban cercas de un parque el menor tenia las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas- Alfred mírame ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- pregunto el mayor al ver a su acompañante en dicho estado._

_El menor lo miro dándose valor, llevaba días planeando esto y nada lo iba a detener ahora, era un héroe y los héroes no se detienen por nada- ¡Arthur!- el aludido lo miro curiosamente, ese pequeño si que era extraño- ¡Me gustas!- soltó por fin, con toda la valentía que corrió por su cuerpo, el Americano._

_El ingles lo miraba fuertemente sonrojado- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir, el menor lo miro enojado- ¡Te Amo Arthur!- le aclaro para después lazarse a besar a su __**primer amor.**_

_**~ Recordando a mi primer Amor ~**_

Las miradas chocaban y se rehuían al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos revivían sentimientos que se encontraban enterrados bajo llave en su corazón.

Encerrados para no herirse, para no llorar como muchas noches pasadas lo hicieron.

Por que no todos sus momentos juntos fueron lindos, aunque la mayoría lo eran.

Volver a revivir aquella época que vivieron juntos era más que masoquista.

La música seguía sonando, el británico no era soltado por su pareja y el americano los miraba fijamente desde su asiento, rechazando invitaciones para bailar, su vista, y corazón, solo estaban enfocados en el.

_**~ Fueron castillos de arena…~**_

_La joven pareja de rubios iban tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa del mayor- Alfred te he dicho que no es necesario que me acompañes- le sonrío levemente, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero adoraba que su pareja lo acompañara todos los días a su casa._

_El menor apretó su mano tiernamente y lo jalo hacia el- Para mi es un places poder pasar el mayor tiempo contigo- le sonrío para tomar el rostro del menor en sus manos y acercar sus labios, el ingles se levanto levemente de puntitas para aproximar el beso._

_**~ Los momentos que pasamos juntos y que el tiempo derrumbo ~**_

Muchos amigos de la ex pareja contemplaban el reencuentro de los que hace años fueron sus más arraigados amigos.

El hermano del americano se acerco un tanto tímido, no esperaba verlo en aquella fiesta y menos que presenciaría cierta escena.

- Hermano- le hablo pacíficamente, el mayor lo miro y noto la preocupación en sus ojos, le envío una sonrisa casi forzada para darle a entender que regrese con su pareja, quien se acercaba al ingles para ver como se encontraba- Todo esta bien Matt- pronuncio sin aparta la vista de aquel ser que tanto amo y que un día perdió.

_**~ Pero siempre los recuerdo por ser mi primer amor ~**_

_Un ingles de unos dieciocho años intentaba contener sus lagrimas para así anunciarle la triste noticia a su novio de hace años- Al tu sabes que esto no esta entre mis manos- murmuro cargado de tristeza el mayor mirando como su pareja agachaba la cabeza._

_Ambos guardaron silencio por un minuto, observándose, guardando ese momento en lo mas profundo de su mente- Arthur no olvides que te amo y eso nunca cambiara- menciono antes de envolver a su ser mas amado en sus brazos- yo también te amo- contesto el ingles con tristeza…_

_**~ Pero ahora solo son… ~**_

El joven Frances, pareja del hermano del americano, logro robarse a cierto ingles para llevarlo con su amor del pasado, el conocía mas que nadie la desdicha de ambos rubios y aun que fuero por solo un momento quería volver a reunirlos, pero ya nada seria igual.

El americano no apartaba la vista del trayecto que su ingles, siendo escoltado, atravesaba hacia el.

La mirada que se dedicaban era tan profunda, los recuerdos se hacían tan nítidos, sonrisas, sonrojos, miradas, caricias de todo y mas.

Pero el destino era cruel y el tiempo también, aquel momento más amargo de sus vidas fue el último que pensaron al estar frente a frente

_**~ Sueños de orillas del mar ~**_

_Alfred tomaba fuertemente, por ultima vez, la mano de Arthur- Lo siento Al mis padres me obligan- su voz se acortaba a cada palabra- te amo no lo olvides- menciono antes que las lagrimas surcara por su rostro._

_El americano lo miro tiernamente y con su mano libre limpio las rebeldes lagrimas que caían de aquellas esmeraldas que tanto amaba ver- Al fin serás todo un caballero- menciono amargamente- me gustaría estar a tu lado y apoyarte en todo lo que viene, pero no puedo- le sonrío forzadamente- tienes que ser fuerte por los dos- le dijo antes de besarlo por ultima vez, saboreando la dulce boca de su amante, guardando en sus memorias aquel sabor que saben no volverán a probar._

_El micrófono anuncio la salida del próximo vuelo a Inglaterra, mismo que el británico tomaría, el menor le ayudo con sus maletas y cuando estuvo de abordar el menor lo abrazo fundiéndose en aquel calido abrazo que poco les duraría._

_Se despidieron entre promesas rotas y lagrimas._

_**~ Pero los recuerdo por ser mi primer amor ~**_

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como la última vez, conteniéndose las ganas de correr hacia el otro, de abrazarse como lo han añorado por años, bajo la atenta y triste mirada de sus amigos pronunciaron sus nombres cargados de sentimientos reprimidos.

El menor de lentes no se pudo contener y enrosco en sus brazos al mayor, volviéndolo a sentir una vez mas, extasiándose con su aroma y calor, el ingles hizo lo mismo, correspondió al abrazo, olvidándose por un minuto su porte de caballero.

El momento era eterno y a la vez tan corto para los involucrados- Amor ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- la voz de una mujer se hizo notar, tensando a los presentes.

Los dos rubios se separaron, el mayor tomo la mano de la mujer – Mi querido Alfred- hablo el ingles sin que su mujer sospechara de algo ante aquel modo en que su esposo le hablo a aquel hombre- te presento a mi esposa.

_**~ Yo no pude saber … ~**_

_No era culpa del joven Alfred el haberse enamorado con locura de Arthur… de uno de los parientes de la reina y futuro heredero de una de las tantas compañías de los Kirkland, él simplemente lo vio un día pasear por las afueras de la escuela e irremediablemente cayó rendido a sus pies…_

_**~ Si era dicha o dolor ~**_

_Mucho menos fue culpa del ingles en dejarse llevar por la marea azul que desprendían los ojos del menor, nunca planeo que ser un caballero de su querida reina doliera tanto, el no planeo que sus padres lo comprometieran y lo alejaran de aquella única persona que lo era todo para el…_

_Simplemente el destino fue muy cruel al presentarlo y de la peor manera separarlos…_

_**~ Recordando mi primer amor ~**_

* * *

><p>Awww mientras terminaba de escribir el siguiente capitulo de "Historias de un amor" me acorde de una parte de una canción que amaba cuando niña<p>

Mi primer amor de José Augusto era mi trauma de pequeña, por alguna razón recordé una parte y me dio la idea para este fic.

Mientras escribía el siguiente de Agua de naranja la idea no se iba, así que tuve que escribirla si no arruinaría la idea que tengo del siguiente capitulo D:

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
